


Panic! At The Disco

by Gyhl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Claustrophobia, M/M, Phone Sex, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl
Summary: Panic Attacks|Phobias| Paranoia
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950607
Kudos: 26
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Panic! At The Disco

“ _He’s coming down the hall. Yer gonna have to hide._ ”

“Where?” Galahad hissed.

“ _Down the hall, left side_.”

He took off at a run and stopped dead when he got to the niche Merlin had directed him to. There was a coat armoire and Galahad felt his blood run cold. He could already feel his heart racing and his palms sweating.

“ _Galahad! Get in the closet! There’s no time!_ ”

He pulled the door open, forced himself to get in, and pulled the door closed. He had to force himself to keep his breath slow, but he could hear it getting shallow. He could see enough though the slats to know he wasn’t clear yet, but _fuck_ was this guy taking a lot time.

“ _Galahad, yer alright. It’ll be over soon._ ”

Not soon enough for him. And he wanted to snap that at Merlin, but if he spoke, he’d be discovered. He could all but hear his heart pounding. Was it possible to have a heart attack from a phobia? He thought it was.

He hadn’t _always_ been afraid of small spaces. Hell, he used to hide in his closet when Dean started yelling. But that had been in the beginning, before the first time he’d heard Dean smack his mum. By then, he’d already become afraid of them.

His mum had gone overnight to a friend’s house, back when Dean had _let_ her have friends. Dean had gotten pissed off at _something_ and had dragged him into his bedroom. Dean had all but thrown him into his closet and then put _something_ in front of the door. Eggsy had never been sure _what_ , but it had been too heavy for him to move with the door.

Dean had left him there until about an hour before his mum had been due home. He’d barely been out of the dark when Dean slammed him against the wall. Then had come the threat; the threat of what his (then future) step-father would do to him if he said word one about this; what Dean’d have to do to his mum because she’d be upset about it; and how it’d be all his fault.

He’d never said a word about it to her, and he’d never hidden in his closet again.

“ _He’s halfway to the door._ ”

Eggsy could feel his body trembling, could feel the tears wanting to come. He wanted to scream or just jump out of the fucking thing. Or. Or _anything_.

“ _Close your eyes._ ”

Eggsy closed them. It didn’t help. Not when he could feel the door against his chest; the back against his own. He made a small, soft noise to let Merlin know he’d done what he was asked to.

“ _Good boy,_ ” Merlin purred. “ _Now, you’re in our bed and I’ve just blindfolded you._ ”

Eggsy took a couple slow, deep breaths.

“ _I’m straddling your chest and you_ know _I’m gonna feed you my cock,_ ” Merlin said. “ _Rub your thumb over your lips. That’s my cock, teasing you, giving you the smallest preview of what’s coming. Suck on it, just the tip. That’s my good boy, doing what he’s told._ ”

Merlin looked at the readout of Eggsy’s vitals. His heart-rate was slowing and he’d stopped hyperventilating. His body was heating up from arousal, however, but Merlin knew Galahad was perfectly capable of getting through a mission with a hardon.

“ _He’s through the door, Galahad; you can get out now_.”

“Oh, thank _fuck_ ,” he said and pushed the door open.

He pulled it closed and gave himself a moment to get hold of himself before starting back toward his objective. Fucking Hell, he loved Merlin for shit like that. They’d tried several things to help him through panicking at small spaces on a mission. They’d found that worked best, Merlin talking him though a fantasy until it was safe for him to leave the small space. And once he got home, well, they had something to do to reward him for getting through it.


End file.
